InSPiRe
by IrohLegoman
Summary: Team InSPiRe is my RWBY OC team. This take places roughly 20years before RWBY in Vacuo at Shade Academy. Yes I did just start this right before I leave for the Navy. Anyway, Enjoy
It was a normal hot day in Vacuo, nothing out of the ordinary. The massive yellow orb in the sky beat down on the barren land below. The never present clouds gave no relief to the harsh environment.

"Geez, it is hot out," said one of the many teenagers standing on a landing platform. He was wearing an orange shirt with blue pants. A large black backpack contrasted the orange.

"Isn't it always?" retorted a black sleeveless long coat. A white scarf and pink hair stood out against the blue. He had white shorts and most notable, no shirt under the long coat.

"Well, yeah, but it is still a fact," the orange teen stated looking up. The Sun's glowing glair was blocked by a cloud. Wait, clouds are not that dense and mad of metal.

A few cheers were jeers and the pink hair-ed guy next to me stated, "Ride's here," and started to walk over to the airship where everyone was going. He then stopped and turned back to the orange guy, "Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah, but I am waiting for a different ride," he replied.

"Whatever," he turned and walked away; raising a hand, "See you there!"

The airship took off moments later and flew away, leaving the orange shirt there.

"Ok, what phrase should I use?" he pondered looking at his scroll. "Hmm…. Ok let's try this one: Up, up, and Away!"

[hr]

"Peele, you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Peele said. "Kidd, are _you_ ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two boys stood in the airships were getting pumped for the time ahead, were Kidd and Peele. Kidd wore a dark blue button shirt with matching blue pants. A black brimmed flat-top hat was on his head and a brown belt on his hip holstered two revolving dust pistols. His counterpart, Peele wore a brunt orange shirt and brown pants-those that have seen a lot of dirt and sun. He wore a similar hat, but brown. A black guitar case was on his back like a backpack, and an out-of-place bright orange pistol was on his belt. But the biggest difference between the two was that Peele had brown skin.

"Hey you ever named you pistols?" asked Peele.

"Whiskey and Rum," heartily stated Kidd.

"Your joking," deadpanned Peele.

"Yeah," confessed Kidd, "I still have no idea, but that did sound nice."

"Oh now you don't. As you friend and partner, I will not let you name them that."

"Oh, come on Peele, lighten up."

"SOME NERVE YOU HAVE!" A loud shout interrupted everyone on the airship.

On a different part of the airship, two girls were about to go at it.

"I said, that that piece of string is just for show," one girl in an orange long coat with purple poka-dots and fuzzy trim. She wore an orange shirt underneath and purple pants; her black tightly braided hair was tied back into a pony tail. Two light orange/yellowing triangle poked out of her hair…wait no, not triangle, ears, faunus ears.

"Heartfilla is not a show piece! It is a marvel of dust fusion, which improves it strength and damage," yelled a blonde-haired girl with a short-sleeve button shirt with thick blue trim, and a thick blue line across the middle of her shirt of which barely holding back her relatively large chest. A matching blue miniskirt held a brown belt when also held a multi-color blue and yellow whip. Thigh-high stocking and a blue bow rounded out her outfit.

"Says the dethroned heiress," the faunus taunted, "you probably stole it after STARphish bought out your fathers dust empire."

"How dare you, you…bitch!"

There were gasps all around, with a few 'OHs!'.

"Tell me. You. Just did. NOT! She just did not!"

"You and that, that rat's tail! are just a bunch of low-life rodents! You have probably eaten them you. You are what you eat!"

"I am not a rodent! Nor is my diet. My Selina will slash though that dust like it was nothing. And it is so much better that yours!"

The two feuding girls took off their weapons, both, whips. Heartfillia was a the dust in/fusion whip, and Selina, a chain whip.

"I'll show you rift-raft," said the heiress.

"Bring it on! Princess!" cried the faunus.

The two through back their whips, about to strike.

"ENOUGH!" another loud yell interrupted the fight. A gray and white girl with black hair was glowing purple, no doubt using her semblance. Her arms were up, palms down and fingers stretched. The two feuding girls could not move.

"Down!" said the gray girl, and the two girls from their attack stances collapsed on to the flow. Now with a troubled breath, I will let you go, and when I do, you stay down and listen." She then released her semblance and the two stayed down. The gray girl then composed herself, "We are here to fight the Monsters of Grimm, not each other. If you two are going to fight, do it not on an airship, but in an arena with supervision and rules. Do not make me do this again."

The airship was silent, dead silent. The aura, not Aura, the gray girl was immense. Her face was flat and almost emotionless, only a bit of anger and annoyance showed through. One thing was off about the gray girl, her voice. She spoke with a refined, elegant voice; the type of accent very unusual to the region of Vacuo.

"WHOO! WEEE! Number five is so glade she didn't have to deal with that." The woman wore a short blue dress with a white stripe down the side, red hat, and shoes. The air in the ship changed as the occupancy turn to look at the new, but a bit older, comer.

"Oh, Hello everyone. I am Abby Linkin, and I would like to welcome you to Shade. I am one of the assistant headmasters. Now a few things before you get off. I will not allow interpersonal fighting unless it was brought to one of the headmasters and it is in an arena. Second, please do not take matters into you own hands, including breaking apart fights. Our teachers will handle things. Third, though we do not discourage the use of your semblance, please do not use it in such a way and almost depleting it." A tablet scroll, she was holding turned around and showed the gray girl's picture and an aura bar all the way down in the red.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, Welcome to Shade Academey."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WHOO WEE! I have had this idea back in December and just got it down. Three hours of work. Almost though I didn't have enough words, I had 600, and I wanted 1000; well I broke that.**

 **Anyway...**

 **WAIT!**

 **What?**

 **You just started a story a few days before you leave for the Navy?**

 **Ah, yeah.**

 **Why?**

 **Because, I am bored and wanted to get it down. Anyway, yeah I did that.**

 **Enjoy**


End file.
